love_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron
Aaron is the main character as well as the main love interest from Love & Diaries: Aaron. From the start of the game, Aaron is a womanizing flight attendant who becomes attracted to your heroine despite the fact he doesn't have sexual relations with his colleagues and start an erotic relationship with her during their flights and stopovers. As the story progressed, Aaron start to have feelings for your heroine and becomes jealous of any man who flirts with her especially Patrick Camden whom he has a strong rivalry with. Unknown to his flight crew including your heroine, Aaron is the son of the founder of the Star Resort Hotel. Physical Appearance Aaron is a tall extremely handsome young man with a long, lean, yet very muscular physique, slightly tan complexion (due of traveling), chestnut brown hair and intense, blue-gray eyes. Because of his handsome appearance, Aaron is frequently commented by many women in his life. He is highly appealing to women as he attracts them like a moth to a flame. He has a lustful, seductive and compelling aura and a very dominant, strong and commanding appearance. His default outfit is his steward uniform during season 1. Personality During the events of L&D: Aaron season 1, Aaron is spontaneous, laid-back, mischievous and quite the thrill-seeker due of his status as a steward. Aaron is passionate about his job as steward and loves traveling around the world as he dreams to be a airline pilot. He can be flippant, brooding, cocky, stoic and a little cold but most of all, he is extremely alluring, flirtatious, proud of his looks and lustful through the course of the story. Due of his job as a flight attendant, Aaron has a very active sex life. Aaron is a very deep, intense, passionate, lustful, sexual and ardent lover during the course of season 1. Because of his charm and good looks, Aaron have casual sex with women without any sort of commitment with them until he met your heroine. Because of his risk-taking attitude and his strange attraction towards her, Aaron will get the heroine to randomly sneak have sex with him in public places like on the plane in the cabin room in air without people or the flight crew knowing about this despite knowing they are in a casual relationship. Underneath his seductive and cold attitude, Aaron can be charming, protective, sweet and romantic surprisingly around the heroine. Deep-down, Aaron has fallen in love with the heroine although he won’t admit it until near the end of season 1. After he wakes his coma accident in chapter 9, Aaron changed his womanizing ways for the better and finally declared his love for the heroine. If the heroine choose Aaron's route at the end of chapter 10 of Aaron season 1, the events of season 2 - 6 continues with Aaron being her fiancee and later husband where Aaron has changed dramatically from a playboy into a caring husband but he still has his mischievous and seductive personality like in season 1. History Love & Diaries: Aaron Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Gallery Trivia * Aaron named his daughter, Jade, after his grandmother. * His last name hasn't been announced yet. * If the heroine choose Patrick's route at the end of chapter 10 of Aaron season 1, Aaron becomes resentful towards her and tries to ruin their relationship but eventually he apologized for his rude behavior and learns to accept her relationship with Patrick. During Love & Diaries: Patrick, Aaron becomes a supportive friend for Patrick and the heroine.